Using keyboards extensively as the preferred input devices for data processing motivated me to develop an improved design of keyboards that better adapts to the human anatomy. Standard keyboards are typically flat, large and the operator has to adapt to the key arrangements. After using such a keyboard for many hours a day, it can become a health problem leading to a loss of productivity.
Efforts have been made to solve this problem in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,777. The user operates they keyboard by pressing keys simultaneously just like playing the piano. The use of such a keyboard requires a well-trained user in order to type a sentence. Another two-hand ergonomic keyboard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,477. The keyboard is operated by a slight finger movement. Each side of the keyboard also contains a hand and palm support. Due to a large number of keys assigned to the thumb, only a well-trained user can use the keyboard. Other keyboards are traditionally flat or slightly curved leaving little to no room for customization to the user's anatomy.